Beast Out Phantom Rewrite
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: A rewrite of Beast Out Phantom. When Cybeast Gregar escapes from the net and it world. It merges with Danny to live a new life. Unknowing that some of the NetNavi's had follow it hoping to use the power to take over the world. Can Danny master his new found powers and save both his and the World Gregar comes from?
1. Chapter 1

"Wow the Cybeast are kind of cool." Lan Hikari said.

"Well I guess they are." said his Netnavi Mega Man.

They just stop Cap Blackbeard and Dive Man from taking over the Aquarium and was visit the Cybeast stones. They had hearda bout the statues of the creatures know as Cybest and decided to check it out. But what they didn't know is that one of the Cybeast has waked. The net stared to shake and Mega Man try to find his footling, but fell down to the ground.

"What going on?" Mega Man asked shock.

"Mega Man what happen?" Lan asked him.

"I don't know." Mega Man answer, getting back up as the shaking seem to stop.

*ROOOOOOOOOAR*

"Huh?" Mega Man asked looking at the crater that said to held the last battle between the Cybeasts. Then Mega Man saw a wolf like beast rising from the hole.

"Cybeast Gregar!" Mega Man and Lan shouted together.

Gregar roar and jump in the air and tear a hole in the Net. It went thought it and the tear close confusing the two.

"Where did it go?" Lan asked.

"I don't know but we should tell Dad." Mega Man said.

* * *

He's a phantom

Danny Phan- Danny Phan- Danny phantom

Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very

strange machine

It was designed to view a world unseen

(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom )

When it didn't quite work his

folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it

there was a great big flash

every thing just changed

his molecules got all rearranged

(phantom phantom)

When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair

and glowin green eyes

he could walk through walls

disappear and fly

he was much more unique then the other guys

and it was then Danny knew what he had to do

he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through

he's here to fight for me and you

(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom gonna catch em all

cuz he's Danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)

Danny Phantom

* * *

In Amity Park, Danny Fenton ran to his class trying to get there in time. You see Danny was no normal teenager. He had ghost powers and he was the Ghost Hero, Danny Phantom.

 _'Man why do those ghost have to show up on my way to school?'_ Danny thought.

Danny bust in to the class room seconds before the late bell ring.

"On a roll for once Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said smiling.

Danny use to always be late due to all the ghosts, but this is Danny third week in a row that he made it to class on time.

Danny best friends Sam Madison and Tucker Foley were out of town for a month. So ghost hunter was harder without them. Danny had Jazz take over and he's glad Jazz is a lot better then she was last time. But what Danny didn't know that one event will change his live forever. He sat at his desk and get ready for the day, unknowing that he classmate Star, was looking at him.

Lunch had started and Danny sat with his sister. Since Tucker and Sam was gone for the month, he been sitting next to Jazz so he had someone he can talk to about his secret without someone over hearing him.

"So Danny anything I can help you with?" She ask.

"Beside homework, it's be quiet lately. Too quiet." Danny told her.

"Huh, that weird." Jazz said thinking about it.

She knew ghost was never this quiet as many try to beat Danny or case trouble in town.

"Tell me about." Danny agree.

He didn't like it one bit. Something was up, he just didn't know what.

"Any idea why?" Jazz asked.

"No, but I'm going to see Clockwork after school to find out what going on." Danny answer.

Jazz nods in agreement, if there was one ghost who knew what was going on it was Clockwork. Plus she got a strange necklace from him shape like a microchip on it.

* * *

Later that day, Danny went to Clockwork lair to get some answer or at lest he hope. Clockwork was know to answer questions with a riddle he later had to find out on his own. Like many times he did before.

"Hello Danny." He said not turn to him.

Danny knew that Clockwork saw him coming and the ghost he was going to asked.

"So you have an answer?" Danny asked.

"Yes and for the first time, I don't know what happen to the other ghosts." He said.

"What!", Danny asked shock, "there got to be a reason for the ghosts to not show up!"

"I been looking into it, so far nothing." Clockwork said.

"I don't like it, but I glad to have a break." Danny said.

Fighting ghosts every week does take a lot out of him. But something still didn't sit right with him.

"Though I was be on a look out for any thing." He continue after thinking.

"That a good plan, tell your sister." Clockwork said.

Danny nods and fly's off.

As much as Clockwork wanted to tell Danny, he could see that if he did, there it we be worst for him and the world.

"Carl! can you hear me Carl?" A voice spoke up.

Clockwork turns to the screen and said, "Ah Dr. Hikari, it good to see you and my name is now Clockwork."

"Sorry, I have news about the Cybeast's you help us watch over." Dr Hikari said.

"What is it?" Clockwork asked.

"One of the Cybeast has escape!" Dr. Hikari told him.

"What?! How?" Clockwork said surprise, he didn't see this coming and he had to look into it.

"We don't know. But we do know that it no longer in the Net World and it doesn't to appear to show up in this world either." Dr Hikari said.

"I'll be look out for it." Clockwork said and cut off the screen.

"So, Gregar. Where did you go and why did you leave your world?" Clockwork asked as he started to look for the infamous Cybeast.

* * *

High above Amity Park, a tear open in the sky and a wolf-like sentient program broke through. With a might roar, it started to head down to the town looking for something. It growl as many people ran from it. It knew it could last no with being in the net and was looking for someone for it host. It was tired of fighting it rival Cybeast Falzar. It need to get away, away from it and those Net Navis. It storm through the town most just scaring anyone that came close to it.

Danny had flew back home and told his sister the plan. Jazz agree with and the spend rest of the day just doing what teenagers do. They had a great time. They couldn't remember the last time they did something together like this.

"Today been great Danny." Jazz said.

"Yeah, not a single ghost at all." Danny agree.

The two siblings smile. While it was strange there was no ghost attacks, they admit the day was good for some family time, without their parents as they were busy in the lab. But the great day was cut short when a mob of people ran pass them. Danny and Jazz look at each other before they both nod and ran to whatever it is the the people were running from. As soon as they got there, they saw a giant wolf like monster stomping though Amity Park. They both were shock to see this creature and could tell right away it was not a ghost.

What is that thing?" Jazz asked shock.

"I don't know, but I do know that it won't hurt anyone when I'm here, GOING GHOST!" Danny answer and turn to his ghost form.

"All right, whatever you are, leave my town alone!" Danny yell as he flew up and punch it.

The Beast roar as it felt something hit it. It turns and see Danny and roar again.

"Ah Dude two words, Breath Mints." Danny said waves his hand in front of his face.

Danny fly's around fire his ecto-blasts at it. It roar again as it try to bite Danny. Danny flew under it and uppercut the monster's head. The best recover and roar at Danny and hit him with his claws making Danny fall to the ground. Danny groan as he got up and look at the beast.

"Okay, your strong. But it will take more then that to beat me." Danny said and flew back at it.

As Danny fought the Beast, it seem to be studying Danny as of it was trying to make up it mine on something. It soon notices someone else close by and look down to see Jazz standing there looking more worry about the strange human then being scare of it. It look back at Danny to see him coming in for another attack. It felt another punch and it roar back seeing that the human wasn't done yet.

Jazz just stood there, wondering what the beast was doing.

"It strange, as if it testing Danny, but why?" She asked.

Jazz was show busy studying the fighting, she didn't heard a ghost appear behind her and hit the back of her head. Jazz felt to the ground with no noise and the ghost pick her up and flew away.

Danny had dodge another swipe of the beasts claws and then notices his ghost sense. He turn to see a ghost flying away with someone in it arms. Danny narrow his eyes to get a better look and then widen them in shock!

"JAZZ!" He shouted, before getting hit by the beast behind him.

Danny slam on the ground and try to get up, but the attack had caught him off guard and watch as the ghost flew away with his sister. The beast notices Danny looking towards the sky and follow his glazed. It too saw the ghost and the girl that was watching them. It look down at Danny who try to get back up and fly after the ghost. It could tell something was imported between the two. It step in front of Danny and look into his eyes.

 _"Tell me, why is that girl so imported to you?"_ Danny heard in his head.

Danny eyes widen in shock when he heard it. He decide to question it later, right now he had to save Jazz.

"She my sister. I have to save her from that ghost! And I know that ghost anywhere. It one of Walkers goons." Danny answer it.

 _"A sister? Never heard of those before. But I can tell she means a lot to you. I will help you save her."_ The beast said.

"Save her? But you way too big! Walker will see you coming." Danny told it.

 _"Who is this Walker you're talking about?"_ The Beast asked.

"Walker is a ghost who thinks his rules are meant to be following, but no one but him knows them. He also wants me to spend 1,000 years behind bars for bring a human item into the Ghost Zone." Danny told it.

 _"This world is very strange, but I can't waste any more time. Listen boy, I am what know as a Cybeast. I came from a world unlike your own. Humans had taken to call me Gregar. I came here to escape my world and my rival another Cybeast know as Falzar. Due to your world not have much cyber net as mine, I have to find a host to live. Our battle was no more then a test. We must merge if I'm to live and if you need to save your sister."_ The best said.

"Merge? How can we do that?" Danny asked confuse.

 _"Leave that to me."_ Gregar said before it stated to glow and break apart and went into Danny body becoming one with him.

Danny eyes widen and he started seaming in pain. Danny felt his body was begin rip apart and pull together at the same time. Finally the pain stop and Danny fell to the ground. At first Danny remain still on the ground before picking himself up. He growl and show his razor sharp teeth and his green eyes was now darker. With a roar Danny ran off on all four, following to where he started to ghost was head.

* * *

Jazz groan as she open her eyes. She notice she was tie up with some rope and was hang over a tank fill with ectoplasm. She look around and then saw Walker.

"Walker?! Do you know it the law to kidnap someone!" Jazz told the ghost.

"Believe there are some rule in this world I don't want to break, but if I must then I must." Walker told her.

"You still believe everyone should follow your rules? You do realizes that no one had even read them?" Jazz said.

"There are my rules and I except them to be follow." Walker told her angrily.

"Wow, you really are tie up by your own rules, that you forget the most imported rule. Everyone is innocent until proved guilty." Jazz said unknowing making pun about her condition.

"True, but you are the sister of the most wanted fugitive, Danny Phantom." Walker said.

"He broke out of your prison because of how unfair your rules are!" Jazz yelled.

Walker just turn from her before the hear the sound of fighting. Both Jazz and Walker turn to the door that was being bang on. With one last bang, the door flew off and Danny step in growling.

"Ah, punk. I see you made it." Walker smile.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted.

He look at his sister and saw her tie up and hanging over some ectoplasm. He growl and started to get ready to move.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Walker said getting Danny to stop.

Walker walk over to the rope that had Jazz hanging in the air. He took out a knife and held it over the rope.

"You will stand down and come back to my prison. If you don't agree to my rules, you will never see your sister ever again." Walker told him.

Danny just growl even more. He didn't like this and he felt like he should rip Walker to sheds. He remain still but look into Jazz's eyes. He could see the fear and worry in them. It was enough to make him more mad then he was before.

"BEAST OUT!" Danny shouted, which came out as a roar.

Purple flames then surround Danny and he change. Danny feet and hands now had claws, his jumpsuit turn into grey and blue and Danny head was cover in a mask shape like the Gregar head. Then it open showing Danny face with a smaller mask cover his chin and mouth. And he had a tail. He roar again as Jazz and Walker both was shock on what they saw.

Danny Phantom was now Cybeast Gregar!

* * *

This is the rewrite of my Beast Out Phantom story. My first time will remain on so you can see how different the two are. Plus after being on this site for 6 years, my writing skill has improve somewhat and I thought I redo this one first. UP next Danny will fight Walker as Gregar and save Jazz. In my original story, I rush the story, but this one will be much slower and much more stuff like action and talking and spaces! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Walker's and Jazz's eyes widen in shock. They just saw Danny Phantom turn into something completely different. Jazz notice that Danny look like the beast he was fighting earlier, but it was now Danny's size. Walker had no idea what it was. But he knew it wouldn't stop him. Walker snap his fingers and more of his goons show up.

"Get him!" He yell and his goons charge at Gregar.

Gregar roar and charge back. When he reach the first ghost, Gregar pounce on him before slashing another one away. One of the ghost fire it Ghost baton that hit Gregar, but it just roar, before pounced on it. One goon try turning invisible hope to hit him from behind and stop the fight, but Gregar turn around and grab the ghost as if it knew he was there and slam him on the ground. Gregar then turn back to Walker and roar at him. It jump over the rest and landed in front of him and Jazz. Walker held the knife close to the rope and smirk.

"I don't know what you are now, but I'll stay back if I was you. One cut and your sister is also a ghost." Walker said.

Gregar growl and Jazz look worry for him.

"Danny." She whisper.

Gregar look at Jazz and could tell her fear was growing. With a loud roar, Gregar claws grew longer and started glowing. It raise it claws in the air as Walker and Jazz look shock.

"Gregar..." It said shocking them even more.

"SLASH!" It shouted and swag it claws down making the energy fly off them and straight towards Walker.

Walker was able to cut the rope before getting hit by the attack. Jazz scream as she started to fall towards the etcoplasm. Gregar turn and jump towards Jazz, catching her and moving away from the etcoplasm. It landed on the ground and free Jazz from the ropes. Jazz turn around and look at her brother. She didn't know what happen to him, but she could see Danny eyes behind the dark green ones. Jazz put her hand on his face and Gregar growl softly.

"Thank you Danny." Jazz said.

Gregar then place it claw on Jazz cheek, making sure he didn't scratch her. He grow softly once more and it mask around his mouth remove itself.

"Gregar...save...you." It said, it voice sound like Danny, only deeper and raspy as if something else was trying to talk.

"You did." Jazz smile before notices Walker coming at them.

"Danny behind you!" She shouted, but Walker had stab him with the knife.

With a loud roar of pain, Gregar's mask appear back on and turn around and back handed him away. Gregar then reach for the knife and remove it from his shoulder.

"So you lowed you guard in front of you sister, wonderful. I don't know how you got that new power punk, but it will be your ticket to my prison." Walker said getting back up.

Gregar growl and rush at Walker. Walker couldn't do anything as thing as he was punch in the face. Walker slam on the wall of building they were in and look you to see Gregar coming at him again. Gregar started to punch and claw Walker over and over again. In fact he was doing so much, that Walker started to bleed. Jazz was started to become afraid that Danny was going to kill him. She didn't want that, she just wanted her brother, her little baby brother.

"DANNY STOP!" She shouted as loud as she could, tears started to form in her eyes.

Gregar turn and saw them. He look back at Walker who had pass out from his beating. Gregar then growl before he roar. Once it was done Gregar turn to Jazz was was trying to calm herself down, but the tears kept coming. She soon felt some wipe her tears away and look up to see Gregar looking at her.

"Don't...cry." Gregar said.

Jazz didn't say anything else, but she decide to hug him. Gregar was a little shock, but return the hug. It was broken by the sound of someone groaning. They turn to see Walker trying to get up, but was too weak. Soon more of his goons appear and help him up.

"This isn't over. You will be in my prison punk. You and your sister!" Walker said before the ghosts carry him away.

Gregar just growl at Walker as Jazz watch the ghost floated away.

"Come on Danny. Let go home." Jazz said.

The two turn and walk out of the building. There was more to this adventure then this.

* * *

Clockwork had watch everything from his lair. He saw everything, from the fight between Gregar and Danny, to Jazz's kidnapping, to Danny and Gregar merging, to the fight with Gregar and Walker. He show everything to Dr. Hikari, who was shock at what he saw.

"How can that boy body withstand the Cybeast?" He asked.

"That's something I'll look into. For now, we must hope that young Daniel can control the Cybeast powers." Clockwork said.

"And how does that girl fit in. It like she can control him somehow." Dr. Hikari asked.

"That girl is Jazz Fenton, she's Danny older sister. They look out after each other." Clockwork told him.

"I see." Dr. Hikari said thinking.

"Dr. Hikari! We believe the other Cybeast is started to awakes!" Some one said.

"You better go see. If it find out where Gregar is, then it fight will be brought over here." Clockwork told him.

"And that's the last thing we wanted." Dr. Hikari agree and the view turn off.

Clockwork open a time window to show Danny Phantom as Cybeast Gregar fighting want look like a female human version of Cybeast Falzar. He open another window to show the same two again, but this time fighting side by side with a unknown powerful enemy.

"Only time will tell went one of these futures will come to pass." He said.

* * *

Jazz and Gregar walk through Amity Park heading back to their house. Due to Gregar roaming around town in it true form, many people had chose to stay instead in case it was still out there. Jazz was glad for that. She really didn't want to tell anyone that Gregar was Danny Phantom now. But she knew she had to explain her parents about Danny. Her Parents!

Jazz face palm her self in forgetting about her parents. How was she going to explain this? Gregar notices the look at Jazz's face and look in his host memories. It saw both it's host and Jazz's parents and also saw that it host parents was ghost hunters and didn't know about the ghost powers their son has. It soon realizes it was better to keep itself secret for now.

Jazz watch as the purple flames appear around Gregar and it faded to show Danny in his human from pass out. Jazz caught her brother and held him up.

"Danny?" She asked.

Danny open his eyes and look at Jazz.

"Hey Jazz." He said tried.

"Hey Little Brother." Jazz smile back before Danny faded.

 _Inside Danny's mind..._

Danny look around in the empty darkness wondering where he was. It seems no many had far he walk, he wasn't seeing anything that show him the way out.

 _"So you came."_ A voice said.

Danny turn around and saw Cybeast Gregar. Danny stood in front of it ready to go ghost.

 _"Calm yourself. I'm not here to fight you."_ Gregar said.

"Where are we?" Danny asked it.

 _Hm, I can see why some call you clueless. We hare inside your mind."_ Gregar told him.

"My mind? And I'm not clueless!" Danny asked then shouted.

Gregar let a sound out that sounded like he was laughing. It notices Danny glaring at him and it look back at him smiling.

 _Indeed, Danny Fenton. We are in your mind."_ Gregar told him.

"Who do you know my name?" Danny asked it.

 _"We have merge. I know everything about you and you know everything about me."_ Gregar told him.

Danny started to think and before he knew it, he saw how Gregar was born and everything that it did. He even saw the a giant bird like monster fighting Gregar and how the final battle went down. He even saw how he save his sister from Walker and his Goons.

 _"_ I did all that?" Danny asked out loud.

 _"We did all that."_ Gregar corrected him.

"I saw everything you did and you wanted to get away from all that?" Danny asked the Cybeast.

 _"Indeed. Being trap underground had gave me plenty to think about. I thought about what have I done over the years since I was "born". I thought of all the damage I have cause and the_ _destruction I have brought. In fact if I hadn't act the way I did then Falzar would have never been made and we wouldn't have destroy so much of the Net in our world. Once my power had recover, I decide my world well never forgive me for the damage I had done. So I left all behind. I came here to look for someone to help me redeem myself from pass mistakes."_ Gregar explain to Danny.

"I can understand where you're coming from. When I first got my powers, I wasn't sure what to do with them. After fighting a tough ghost I decide to use my powers to help others, but due to the ghost attacks we get, many people think my ghost form is one of the bad ghosts. It also doesn't help that I'm the only one fighting the ghost, so they think I stage everything." Danny said feeling sorry for Gregar.

 _"Though we are different, we both want to show the world we are good. I have pick the right host."_ Gregar said.

"So now what?" Danny asked.

 _"Now? You have to walk up. While it might be a few minutes in your mind, we been talking all night in the real world."_ Gregar explain.

Danny raise an eyebrow and before he could asked anything else, a bright light feel the darkness.

* * *

Danny open his eyes to see he was in his room. He then felt something around him and turn to see Jazz had fell asleep in his bed with him. Danny could help, but to blush before he remove himself from Jazz's arms and walk into his bathroom. He turn on the shower and took his clothes off. He step in and wash him and thought about everything he and Gregar talk about. Maybe he could help Gregar after all. This new power made not be a bad idea.

Jazz had awoke after hearing the shower running and notices that she fell asleep in Danny's bed. She had bought Danny after he pass out and told their parents that they had very good time together that Danny pass out before they reach home and carry him to bed. She stay with Danny trying to figure out what happen to him and she must have pass out when she lay next to him.

She waited until until Danny walk out of his bathroom, fully clothed before speaking.

"How are you feeling Danny?" She asked.

"Jazz! What are you doing in my room!?" Danny shouted.

"Answer my question Danny." Jazz told him.

"Fine, I feel fine. Better the fine. I feel great!" Danny said smiling.

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?" Jazz asked him.

Danny thought about it and nods his head.

"I do. I saw you get taken by a ghost and I remember going after it to save you. I even recall transforming again and fighting Walker and his goons. And How happy I was to save you." Danny smile.

"Good, I was worry that I might had to explain everything to you." Jazz said.

"Jazz, I also spoke to Gregar." Danny told her sitting down.

"You did? In fact you call yourself that a few times." Jazz said surprise.

"Yeah, That giant beast we saw yesterday, that was Gregar. He came here to escape the pain of the things it did in it world. Plus I can understand why. I mean think on how people see Danny Phantom." Danny told her.

"Yeah. I can understand. Jazz said getting up and heading for Danny's bathroom.

"Hey! That mine Bathroom!" Danny shouted.

"Sorry little brother, but I don't felt like walk down the hall. Tell mom and Dad I'll be down to eat soon. If they have brought it to life yet." Jazz said and shut the door.

Danny just grumble before Gregar spoke up in his head.

 _"She is something. I never seen anyone, Cybeast or not, care for someone else like that."_ It said.

 _'Well Jazz is always like that. It annoying, but I do love her.'_ Danny thought _._

 _"I see. Well you been get down stairs. I look into your memories and saw the time your parents had brought food to life. How do they do that?"_ Gregar said.

 _'That the mystery we'll never solve.'_ Danny thought before walking down stairs.

* * *

Back in the net, deep inside the crater where Gregar once rested, another noise was heard. It opens it eyes and let off a soft noise.

 _"Gregar! You have not_ _escape me! Where every you go, I will follow!"_

"SCREECH!"

* * *

And Falzar had awoken at last. It will follow Gregar into Danny's world and also find a host. As you notices, it host is a female but who is it? You'll have to wait until I get there. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning, Mom, Dad." Danny said as he sat down at the table.

"Morning sweetie." Maddie said smiling.

"How are you feeling Danny-boy? You came back pass out." Jack asked.

"I feel great! I couldn't remember the last time Jazz and I had a Brother-Sister time." Danny answer.

"Maybe we should have another Father-Son time again!" Jack said happily.

"Or a Mother-Son Time." Maddie added.

"To tell you guys the truth, maybe all four of us to do something together that do not involve ghost." Danny said.

"Why? We are a ghost hunting family, right?" Jack asked confuse.

"Dad, do you think you can last one whole day without talking about Ghost?" Danny asked him.

Jack was quiet. He did wanted to hang out with his family more, but sometimes ghosts was always on his mind. Maybe if he try to have his mind on something other then ghosts, maybe he could be a better father to his kids.

"I'm not sure if I can, but that doesn't mean I won't try!" Jack said.

"I'm happy to heard that dear. So Danny, when do you wanted to us to all hang out?" Maddie asked.

"Hmm, not sure. Maybe we can do it this weekend." Danny said thinking.

Both Jack and Maddie nodded, glad they were going spend time with their kids. Danny watch as his parents which back to their morning time before Gregar spoke up in his mind.

 _"They are very strange. I never had parents so I not sure what to think of them."_ It said.

 _'Mom and Dad mean well, but sometimes they can get weird at times. Sometimes me and Jazz wishes we were just a normal family.'_ Danny thought.

 _"There no since thing as a normal."_ Gregar told him.

 _"And what do you know about normal?'_ Danny asked it.

Gregar remain quiet making Danny pout as it didn't answer him. Soon Jazz sat down and Danny told her his plan for the weekend with their parents.

* * *

 _At School..._

Danny had place his books in his locker and thought about how he was going to help Gregar redeem itself.

 _'Let's see...We both are trying to get the world to see a different side of us, maybe I can use Gregar powers when I have to fight someone stronger? Or maybe I should have Danny Phantom remain low for a while and let Gregar fight the ghosts?'_ Danny thought.

Before Danny decide to asked Gregar about how it was going to redeem itself, He was grab and brought up to Dash's face.

 _'Great, Dash.'_ He thought and heard Gregar growl in his mind.

"Hey Fen-turd." Dash said smiling.

"What to you want now Dash?" Danny asked him.

"There was a rumor that your sister was kidnap by a ghost and you were no where in sight." Dash said.

"I was busy trying to figure what the giant beast was that appear yesterday. I didn't heard about the kidnap until Danny Phantom told me about it." Danny said.

"Oh yeah? I beat you run off and hide like a little girl." Dash said smirking.

 _"Danny, let me out! I'll teach him what happens if he mess with my host!"_ Gregar said.

 _'Sorry, but I can't do that. I'm already know as a freak, if I transform into you, I'll be a monster to everyone. We can't let that happen.'_ Danny thought.

 _"Very well, but I will not let him get away with this."_ Gregar said.

Before Danny knew it, he broke out of Dash's grip and grab his arm and twist it behind Dash's back.

"OW, let go of me Fenton!" Dash shouted, but Danny held on.

"Look Dash, you can pick on me all you want, but I'm not the same person as I was before. I been training myself to deal with ghosts even since they started showing up. So do me a huge favor and leave me alone!" Danny told him and let go of the arm.

"You'll pay for this Fenton!" Dash said rubbing his arm and walking away.

 _"What a stupid brat!"_ Gregar said growling.

 _'And now I'm in more trouble.'_ Danny thought.

 _"Why's is that?"_ Gregar asked.

 _'Dash is part of a rich group know as the A-Listers. They always get out of trouble and think they rule the school. Even if they get in trouble, they can get out of it right anyway.'_ Danny explain.

 _"Hmm, I never been to a "school", but even I can tell this is not how this works."_ Gregar said.

 _'Yeah it hard, but so far I have last.'_ Danny said before turning around.

However, he didn't see someone walking behind him and crash into the person. They both fell to the ground and Danny look up to see Star.

"Star! I'm sorry I didn't see you." Danny said.

"It fine, I wasn't looking where I was going." Star said and started to pick up some papers.

Danny started to help her and when they both went for the same paper they touch hands. They both pull their hands away and unknowing blush.

"Sorry." Danny said.

"No, it fine. Thank you for helping me." Star said as they both stood up.

"So...Is it true, you sister got kidnap by a ghost?" Star asked him.

"Yeah, but Danny Phantom save her." Danny told her.

"I see, did you see the giant beast yesterday?" Star asked.

"Hard not too. I mean it was huge. I'm use to seeing giant ghosts every now and then, but I never saw something like that." Danny said.

"Yeah, the strange thing is, it didn't even attack the town. I think it was looking for something." Star said thinking.

 _"She's right about that."_ Gregar spoke up.

"Well, we better get to class and we never spoke to each other right?" Danny said then asked.

"Yeah, we didn't." Star said, but she didn't like it.

As both Danny and Star walk to their class, Star couldn't get over how she hated acting like a jerk to everyone that not a A-Lister, plus it doesn't help that Paulina always outshine and out-rule her. Sometimes she wishes that she could teach her lesson that she can't be order around all the time. She look over to Danny who was deep in thought. In fact she broke up with Kwan after they talk about her feeling for him. Kwan was ok with it and wanted her be happy. Star still has yet to tell him, but she sure she have the chance. They both enter their class and sat at their desk.

* * *

 _In the Cyber World..._

The crater shook again before Cybeast Falzar broke free from it prison. Many Net Navis ran from it but Falzar pay no mind to them.

 _"It's time. Gregar, our long battle will end in the world he chose to hide in. Our war is not over!"_ Falzar shouted before letting out a loud screech.

It rise to the sky and soon made the same tear that Gregar did. It flew into it, unknowing that some of the Net Navis had follow it through. The net became quite once again, but this time there was more worry then before. No one knew where the Cybeast went and they hope where ever they went, the world they no rest in was able to dealt with them.

* * *

 _Clockwork Lair..._

"So it finally happen. Cybeast Falzar had awoken and is on it way here to find Gregar." Clockwork said looking at the time window.

"What do we do now?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"We wait. None of use are strong enough to dealt with two Cybeast." Clockwork said.

"I guess so." Dr. Hikari agree sadly.

Clockwork knew it was a matter of time before Falzar found a host and started to cause trouble in the Earth Zone, but he could tell that the host it pick will change it ways over time. He look at the time window that show the two Cybeasts working together to dealt with a powerful enemy that not even he could see. Clockwork knew the world was in danger.

"Everything is as it suppose to be." He said, but didn't like it.

* * *

 _Back in Casper High..._

Star had finish her class and met up with Paulina who was talking about how she was going to marry Danny Phantom and started a family with him. She had heard it about 1,000,000 times. But she did notices one problem, how can a human and ghost have children?

"Once we are happily marry, I'll have my happy ever after for the rest of mine live." Paulina said smiling.

"Look, Paulina. Danny Phantom is a great guy and all, but you know most of the town hate him. Plus how can a Ghost and Human live together?" One of the A-Listers asked.

"I'm sure everyone will come to realizes that Phantom is a hero and he will marry me." Paulina said not worry.

Star just shook her head. She goes on about how she knows everything about Danny Phantom, but she really doesn't. She was only save by him a few times. Also she wasn't sure if Danny Phantom even like Paulina.

 _'Sometimes I wish I could tell her that she could get with reality. Phantom is a ghost and ghosts are spirits of the dead.'_ Star thought.

Star walk away and head towards her next class. Along the way she found Danny Fenton along with Dash and Mr. Lancer. She stay back and listen to what they were talking about.

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Baxter had told me that you try to break his arm." Mr. Lancer said with Dash faking his hurt arm.

"Mr. Lancer, I never try to brake Dash's arm. He was picking on me again and I decide to defend myself. I only twist it behind his back to tell me to leave me alone, but I never broke it. Have you seen me hurt anyone that badly before?" Danny explain.

Mr. Lancer knew he had a point. He knew Danny would never hurt anyone without a reason. Still he had a job to do.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fenton I have to give you detention for what you did." Mr. Lancer said.

Danny just groan before Star step up.

"Danny! There you are! I thought we are suppose to met up after class to go over our lessons." She said, surprising Dash and Mr. Lancer.

"We did?" Danny asked confuse.

"Yes and we have to work on it now." Star said.

"Is that true Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Err, yes! Now I remember. Star wanted to help me with some of my school work." Danny said.

"Very well, I let it slide this time, but next time you will have detention." Mr. Lancer said knowing if an A-Lister had pick someone for their partner he has to let it slide just once.

Dash jaw drop in shock to see Star stand up for Danny. There was no way Star just did that. Danny and Star walk away and once they were far enough Danny voice his words.

"Thanks Star, but why did you do that?" He asked.

"I may be an A-Lister, but I tried of acting like a jerk to everyone. I don't care what the other A-Liters think. I'm done with this whole act." Star said.

"You do know if they caught you saying that, they will make it worst for you." Danny said.

"They can try, I'm done. Dash always pick on people for no reason and Paulina won't shut up about Danny Phantom and how they are going to get marry." Star told him.

 _'Glad I no longer have a crush on her.'_ Danny thought.

"How is a human and ghost suppose to get marry?" Danny asked.

"I don't think they can. I mean ghosts are spirits of the dead right?" Star said.

"Yeah." Danny said nervous.

 _"She doesn't know does she?"_ Gregar asked him.

 _'No and I want to stay that way for as long as I can.'_ Danny said.

Both Danny and Star had walk out of the school and was walking through town. Turn out school was done for the day and they were walking to a meeting that was call by the mayor. Once they saw it, Danny groan.

 _"Who is that man?"_ Gregar asked.

 _'Vlad Maters, the mayor of my home.'_ Danny said frowning.

 _"Sound like you have a bit of history with him."_ Gregar said.

 _'I wish I didn't. Vlad is just like me, a half ghost. But he uses his powers to make himself rich. He even does what he can to make sure my life is just as_ _miserable as his.'_ Danny told him.

 _"Why?"_ Gregar asked.

 _'Vlad was once a friend of my dad. He and my parents went to college together, when a accident gave him ghost powers. For 20 years, Vlad use his powers to make himself rich. When we found out about each other, he wanted him to reject my father and become his son, but I always refuse. So he thought if his life was miserable, then mine should be too.'_ Danny explain.

Gregar growl, which made Danny do so as well. Star look over to him in confusion.

"Danny, is everything alright?" Star asked him.

"Huh? Yeah, I can't believe he up there again feeling everyone lies." Danny told her.

"Now, Now, I understand that yesterday sighting was a shocker to us all. But we have confirm that is was not a ghost, but it appear that Danny Phantom might have something to do with it." Vlad said.

 _"LET ME OUT!"_ Gregar shouted, making Danny grab his head.

 _"How dare he blame my_ _appearance on you! I came here on my own free will!"_ It shouted.

 _'I wish I could, but this is how Vlad works. As if he always right and I can't stop him.'_ Danny told it, still frowning.

Vlad went on by saying how he will find Danny Phantom and bring him to justice. Danny had enough of Vlad and walk away, with Star following him.

"Danny is everything okay? I know you don't like Vlad so much, but I never seen you this hateful before." Star asked.

"Vlad maybe the mayor, but he forgets he needs to prove it first. That's the problem with this town. They don't find proof, this just blame it on the person they think is responsible for the problem. Sometimes I wish I can leave this town!" Danny explain angrily.

"So do I." Star spoke up.

"You do?" Danny asked shock.

"Yeah, I plan on moving out of this town to get away from from everything. I will miss somethings about this town, but I'm glad to get away from it." Star explain.

"Wow, I had no idea." Danny said shock.

"Sorry, it just that, I like this town, but hate how it works. If only there was a way to fix everything." Star said sadly.

"Maybe we can." Danny said thinking.

Star look at him as Danny started to smile. Unknowing, up above Amity Park, the tear that Gregar made was trying to be open once again. A piece of it rip open and a loud screech was head from it.

* * *

Ok, no action in this chapter. I wanted to have Gregar learn a little about Danny's life first. I did have plan for Vlad to fight Danny and learn about Gregar like I did before, but I going to do that for another chapter. The reason Falzar can't get through the tear is because it was heal by Gregar when he merge with Danny. Some of it power went to the tear to close it in cause Falzar follow it. Next, well I'm not sure, but I'll think of something. Please review.


End file.
